Eveil au Champs d'Honneur
by katana 00
Summary: D'adroits manipulateurs ont brillamment dévié la guérilla punitive menée par Mariemaia Khushrenada au profit d'un lucratif conflit armé. Intarissable "pactole" fructifiant leurs confortables patrimoines au détriment du vivotant espoir d'amour d'Heero Yuy. Sauf si la fatalité est espiègle ! Alors nouvel obstacle ou insolite opportunité dans l'ardue conquête du coeur de Duo ?


**Méga erratum**** :**_ Pardon mille fois pour le couac du 4 juin dernier ! Heureusement la vénérable et perspicace Hahn tah Yhel veille au grain ! Ainsi que Sortilège, Akarisnape et Metherland (t'es toujours sûre pour le « light » ? Curieuse de savoir quelle version tu préfères maintenant ! ^^). Merci à vous de me l'avoir signalé (avec autant d'humour ! ^^) car j'avoue que je n'aurais pas forcément pensé à vérifier, surtout après autant de temps. Parfois je suis merdeuse et blagueuse, mais là c'était vraiment involontaire. _

_Sachant que je n'aurai pas l'opportunité de poster avant un long moment (et particulièrement à cette date précise), j'avais demandé de l'aide en programmant tout au maximum. Seulement « ma roue de secours » a du rencontrer quelques soucis pour la finalisation. C'est compréhensif. Je ne vais pas la blâmer car l'an dernier je n'étais pas très fière quand il fallait poster mes premiers essais. Pas évident quand on n'y connait rien à la procédure FFNet (même avec des directives et explications) ! Voilà la raison à cet étrange « vide ». _

_Pour éviter d'être conspuée plus longtemps (certaines ont du sacrément me bénir, non ?), je rectifie le tir aujourd'hui même en vous mettant le document initialement prévu ci-dessous ! Tout va mieux non ? Encore navrée pour ce léger désagrément ! u_u … Bonne lecture ! _

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Après une fouille minutieuse dans mon trésor de guerre, la recherche des plaques identitaires des 5 garçons gundamiens reste infructueuse. Donc non toujours pas dans mon corps d'armée ! _

.

**Note**** :**_ Et hop ! Apparition ultra furtive pour vous offrir ce cadeau spécial célébration du 4 juin. Douze mois de scribouillage sur FFNet ça se fête non ? Aussi, pile un an après, je rempile avec un bref retour sur ma première fic à rallonge. Pour rafraîchir les mémoires, je parle du recueil « Shinigami vs Perfect Soldier ». … Diable ! Une suite est-elle possible ? A croire que oui ! ^^_

_Ce présent, je le dédie tout particulièrement à celles qui ont initié cette belle aventure par leurs simples témoignages de gentillesse et d'encouragement. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère sincèrement que cette séquelle/préquelle (ça se nomme comment ?) saura vous remercier au plus juste le temps qu'elle durera. ^^_

.

.

** «Eveil au Champs d'Honneur»**

_Chapitre 1_

.

.

Las des perpétuels massacres, sévissant depuis bientôt cinq mois, Heero ressentait fortement la nécessité de s'isoler. La bataille journalière, particulièrement sanglante et meurtrière dans leurs rangs aujourd'hui, fut l'insupportable goutte d'eau faisant déborder son vase d'inébranlabilité.

L'intervention des rares gundams, technologiquement améliorés et renforcés par l'équipe des ingénieur-créateurs rassemblée par J, n'avait rien changé à la donne. Malgré toutes leurs armes révolutionnaires, un escadron entier de recrues, fraîchement enrôlées, avait péri sous le feu nourri des tranchées rivales. Ces troupiers, privés du confort et de la sécurité élémentaires offerts par toute armure mobile même de qualité médiocre, avaient été négligemment jetés en pâture aux ennemis. Du moins était-ce là l'impression d'Heero, renforçant son sentiment de dégoût et d'impuissance plus que flagrant et prédominant chez lui à présent.

Le conflit armé contre les nouveaux agents d'OZ, menés officiellement par Mariemaia Khushrenada fille du feu Colonel des Forces Spéciales et fondateur de l'entité, était véritablement éreintant. Autant physiquement que mentalement. La crainte d'attentats, jadis isolés, n'avait rien de commun avec la lassitude des tueries inhérentes aux bombardements successifs et quotidiens. La guerre éclair se transformait en guerre d'usure, minant indéniablement plus chaque jour le moral des troupes déjà bien entamé. Pratiquement aucun répit n'était accordé aux vaillants combattants. Jour et nuit, ils luttaient inlassablement sur des terrains dangereusement piégés ou monstrueusement jonchés de corps amis terrassés la veille. Rien ne leur était épargné. Ces soldats de la paix voyaient là l'horreur et la barbarie dans toute son ampleur et sa cruelle réalité.

- « _Wufei, mon ami, cette guerre est indécente et injuste. … Toi, qui chérissais tant l'honneur et dédiais ton existence aux combats chevaleresques, aurais été dépité de pareil gâchis. _» se lamenta Heero, prenant enfin congés une fois la réunion de débriefing terminée.

Si, en son temps, Treize Khushrenada estimait la guerre comme moyen d'évolution pour l'homme, et par là-même était réfractaire à tout usage abusif et outrancier d'armures mobiles, les riches partisans demeurés fidèles au vénal et défunt Duc Dermail, ayant repris officieusement le flambeau, n'avaient pas les mêmes scrupules. A leurs yeux, la lutte engendrait des profits colossaux justifiant aisément toutes ces pertes humaines. « L'argent, nerf de la guerre » n'était en cela pas une simple maxime selon eux. L'atout pécuniaire était le fondement même de la victoire à venir, et l'appât du gain la raison fondamentale à toute cette ignoble mascarade.

La Fondation Romefeller, supposée démantelée durant un temps et pourtant toujours vivement active sur la scène interplanétaire actuelle, avait permis la constitution d'un trésor de guerre plus que substantiel. Même largement scindé entre les différents acteurs manipulateurs, ce pécule restait nettement supérieur au patrimoine de la Nouvelle Union. Les colonies, membres à part entière de cette entité naissante mais toujours en reconstruction suite aux dégâts causés durant le dernier conflit, n'avaient raisonnablement pas assez de ressource pour combler l'écart avec le fortuné adversaire. Aussi le capital, intelligemment utilisé et habillement distribué en toute légalité sous couvert de multiples subventions, était-il l'« infime » détail faisant indéniablement toute la différence sur le champ de bataille.

Loin des espions en tout genre, les disciples de Dermail, inégalable gourou vénéré pour son sens du profit et de la ruse, étaient parvenus à créer des mobiles suit gundam dernière génération lourdement armés. La principale dangerosité tenant dans le fait que la construction de cet armement décisif était désormais à grande échelle. Constat d'autant plus intriguant et soucieux que nulle autorité, pas même mondiale, n'avait fait preuve de la compétence nécessaire pour cesser ou limiter cette inquiétante menace.

Fins stratèges, les sombres décideurs avaient implanté leurs usines en territoires neutres et libéraux. Exactement là où les attentes en investissement étaient cruciales et primordiales pour tout à chacun. Ainsi s'assuraient-ils d'aucune intervention malsaine ou inopportune dans leurs lucratives affaires. Les cadences, incroyablement dictatoriales, étaient déconcertantes tant elles étaient favorablement accueillies par les populations et les gouvernements. Largement motivés par des primes et soutiens lors de campagnes électorales, les ouvriers et politiciens avaient à cœur de produire toujours plus sans rechigner. Vraiment, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard dans la quête de pouvoir des nouveaux Maîtres de l'ombre.

Et, incontestablement ces machines sophistiquées, ingénieusement financées et produites à la chaîne, étaient de précieux atouts. Permettant d'armer efficacement leurs rangs, elles aidaient indiscutablement à supplanter les forces armées unifiées dont les soldats démunis se faisaient allègrement lapider et décimer. Leur supériorité était indéniable, sur tous les plans. En effet, leur habilité et puissance ne résidaient et ne se cantonnaient pas uniquement à leur seule force de frappe. Manipulant admirablement de main de maître la jeune héritière de l'ancien leader, les nouveaux chefs officieux d'OZ endoctrinaient facilement les divers mondes gravitant autours d'eux. De telle sorte qu'ils ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté à enrôler de valeureux pilotes chevronnés tel que l'implacable et charismatique Zech Merquise. Lui et ses fiers acolytes étaient particulièrement disposés à défendre fidèlement leur « aspirante et innocente nouvelle souveraine ».

Oui, assurément, les ennemis cachés jouaient merveilleusement de la jeunette et de son manque d'expérience. Ignorante des frauduleuses manipulations et autres tactiques ou ficelles politiciennes véreuses, l'adolescente participait, entre autre chose, à l'extermination planifiée des ressortissants des colonies. Sans en avoir réellement conscience cependant. Aveuglée qu'elle était par son désir de vengeance, elle ne discernait pas l'intention évidente guidant certaines actions : faire fructifier des patrimoines déjà bien parés et rendre par la même occasion la Terre à ses premiers détenteurs en éradiquant les « trop prolifiques déchets coloniaux » comme aimaient à les qualifier certains xénophobes affiliés à Romefeller.

- «_ Une succession de tueries inutiles, voilà notre déplorable réalité._ » regretta amèrement Heero, considérant rapidement sur son passage l'effervescence agitant le camp suite au rapatriement in extrémiste de blessés graves.

Des rescapés assurément chanceux d'avoir croisé, providentiellement, la route de l'une des sections d'élites ! Le peloton d'assaut terrestre, constitué d'une trentaine de mercenaire triés sur le volet parmi les plus téméraires, était généralement l'une des dernières à rentrer et donc la plus à même pour récupérer les derniers artilleurs survivants en fâcheuse posture. Menée par le taciturne et introverti Lieutenant Trowa Barton, dont la mémoire défaillante n'entachait en rien ses performances et sa capacité à atteindre les objectifs fixés, ce bataillon avait rapidement acquis la réputation de sauveteur d'exception malgré certaines exactions peu glorieuses, propres à ce genre d'hommes forts. Les « Heavymen », comme certains les surnommaient de part leurs caractères violents et insensibles, était néanmoins à l'image de leur chef : discrets et efficaces. Ne rebutant nullement à se salir les mains pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Passant outre les réticences et autres reproches, justifiés, du haut commandement à l'égard de ces légionnaires, Heero ne cachait nullement son véritable soulagement à compter parmi ses francs-tireurs pareil renfort. Car, quoiqu'il en fût dit, la présence de tels individus était cruciale à la bonne marche des missions. La guerre obligeant à l'emploi de méthodes peu orthodoxes, il ne pouvait rationnellement pas se voiler la face en minimisant leurs importances.

Certes Wufei Chang, ardent et intransigeant défenseur d'une morale stricte et ligne de conduite irréprochable, n'aurait sûrement pas validé cet avis. Inévitablement leur amitié aurait été malmenée par pareil désaccord, or en sa cruelle absence, ces trois autres équipiers, aux procédés parfois douteux et expéditifs, représentaient une force primordiale imparable. Et quand bien même quatre meneurs, aussi excellents soient-ils, ne suffiraient jamais à garantir une victoire totale à eux seuls, leur simple présence assurerait néanmoins un minimum d'espoir. Aspiration loin d'être négligeable devant une telle débâcle quotidienne. Heero était pleinement conscient qu'en temps de déroute les hommes expriment un besoin quasi vital de se référer à des « héros », dessinant le chemin à suivre et la conduite à tenir pour vaincre. Et en toute logique, aux vues des caractères et aptitudes exposés, ces rôles de meneur étaient naturellement dévolus à ses trois comparses et lui-même. Aucun ne déméritant dans cette fonction jusqu'à présent.

- « **Activez-vous de conduire les derniers arrivants aux infirmeries ! D'autres sont attendus sous peu !** » hurla, clairement et à proximité, la voix maitrisée du Capitaine Quatre Raberba Winner qui extirpa Heero de ses pensées.

L'apparente fragilité, toujours en constante contradiction avec le caractère fort, ne ruinait aucunement l'autorité des ordres énoncés. Bien au contraire, ce savant mélange n'en imposait que plus. Comme par le passé, l'arabe aux faux traits angéliques restait merveilleusement et efficacement redoutable. D'ailleurs, les hommes de rang semblaient même particulièrement honorés de servir sous un tel commandeur instructeur, sachant faire preuve de fermeté et d'humanité à la fois. Sa diplomatie légendaire, véritablement synonyme d'art de la persuasion et de la manipulation, en faisait un atout fortement appréciable dans ce monde de dissension et de chaos. Comme nul autre, l'héritier de L4 savait motiver son monde et désamorcer les conflits couvant au sein même des bataillons surmenés et sous tension. Et était-ce vraiment surprenant ? Après tout, ne fallait-il pas qu'il soit perspicace et brillant pour retourner à son avantage, alors qu'il n'était qu'adolescent à l'époque, une « meute » de kidnappeur initialement hostile envers sa personne ? Heero n'en doutait pas : chacun avait inconditionnellement sa place, attitrée et méritée, dans son armée de défenseurs multiethniques.

- « **Ne perdez pas de temps ! Ceux-là sont foutus ! » **scanda énervé et à plusieurs reprises l'implacable Docteur J déambulant dans un autre coin du campement à la recherche des potentiels « secourables ».

**« Passez aux suivants ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'ils sont crevés ?** » s'entêta-t-il à crier à des soldats refusant d'abandonner leurs compagnons à une mort évidente.

Avec sa prise de conscience récente, le caractère particulier et corrosif de son mentor était devenu difficile à supporter pour Heero. L'élève discipliné, qu'il était jadis et qui avait eu tant de mal à s'émanciper, gérait de moins en moins bien les interventions intempestives du savant qui outrepassait plus qu'à son tour ses prérogatives. Du fonds du cœur, il aurait voulu le bâillonner ou le décider à opter pour la philosophie optimiste et chère à son ami Quatre. Pourtant, en homme éclairé et rompu à la guerre, Heero savait pertinemment que la dureté, dont faisait preuve le scientifique, était également nécessaire. Voire carrément vitale en certaines circonstances. Hélas, tout le monde ne pouvait, malheureusement, pas être sauvé. Vérité impliquant inévitablement qu'un temps précieux ne pouvait être gâché en « futiles et inutiles actions » comme le claironnait le vieil homme.

Face à cet amer constat, la garnison lui devint tant insupportable qu'Heero s'éloigna à grandes et vives enjambées. Au stade actuel du conflit, tout l'écœurait et le démoralisait définitivement. Même les bribes d'infimes espoirs, relayés par l'enthousiasme d'engagés tels que Quatre, ne parvenaient plus à le soulager et le remotiver durablement. Aussi se soustraire à ce chaotique et répugnant univers devenait plus que jamais essentiel pour sa santé mentale. Un répit, ne serait-ce que de quelques heures seulement, serait salutaire. Il avait grandement besoin d'air pour regagner la confiance et la loyauté envers son devoir. Ce soir plus que jamais, batailler sous le drapeau de la Nouvelle Union devenait terriblement lourd à porter.

- « _Cette lutte intestine s'achèvera-t-elle un jour ? … La haine et la vengeance méritent-elles tant de sacrifices ? _»

Malgré ses efforts pour conserver sa foi en son devoir, les missions au sein de sa faction avaient chaque jour un peu plus un goût âpre rendant sa vie des plus torturées. Expérimenter la souffrance morale et physique propre aux guerres, il s'en serait aisément abstenu comme par le passé. Auparavant, l'insensible et rigoureux soldat ne se serait nullement laissé atteindre par ces aspects. Aucune considération de cet ordre ne lui aurait jamais posé de souci au point de discuter les décisions des instances supérieures ou seulement émettre son avis fut-il pertinent. La perfection l'avait incontestablement abandonné, lui procurant un étrange sentiment d'insatisfaction à cette heure.

- « _Suis-je seulement encore apte à être Commandant ? Hors du front, je ne sers strictement à rien. … Ma nouvelle sensibilité n'est-elle pas un frein à notre victoire ?_ » s'interrogea-t-il finalement, voyant sur son chemin certains de ses compagnons s'activer sans réserve pour aider autant que possible, et ce malgré les remontrances du « Général J ».

Les trop nombreuses questions s'éveillant à son esprit l'empêchaient de conserver sa lucidité et son pragmatisme coutumiers. Son intense et permanente réflexion le conduisait à douter au point de ne plus être objectif. Le risque de mettre en péril son entourage n'était pas des moindres. Il en avait conscience. Sur le champ de bataille, l'incertitude n'a pas sa place. L'hésitation d'une autorité affaiblie n'est jamais bonne conseillère. Et elle doit être bannie sous peine d'enchainer des conséquences s'avérant souvent mortelles. Et cette journée témoignait férocement de la justesse de cette vérité.

Ses années d'expérience au front disparaissaient comme un léger nuage de fumée soufflé par le plus incontrôlables et dévastateurs des ouragans. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un goût de défaite aussi insupportable qu'en cet instant. J, qui le décryptait comme personne, avait eu beau le sermonner en privé sur sa détermination faiblissante et l'encourager à anesthésier ses émotions, rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Indéniablement il avait changé, évolué. C'était terriblement plus remarquable que dans la vie « civile ». Etait-ce un bien ? Il n'en était plus aussi intimement convaincu.

Auparavant tout était si simple pour lui. Obéir et tuer n'étaient nullement un problème. C'était là des jeux d'enfant et l'essence même de son existence. La confusion n'avait pas lieu d'être, contrairement à aujourd'hui. Tout était source de questionnement désormais. Et la conséquence en découlant, hormis ses affreuses insomnies et migraines, était que sa préoccupation première n'était plus d'être docile et performant. Parfait en un mot. Sa motivation était bien loin de tout cela. A des années lumière de ce qui aurait du être sa force motrice. Désormais, son unique désir était tellement humain que s'en était presque risible. Son vœu était d'en finir rapidement avec ces horreurs. Avec le secret espoir de pouvoir par la suite évincer et éradiquer de sa mémoire ces dévorants cauchemars. Illusion incontestablement improbable, mais terriblement nécessaire pour aller de l'avant.

Sans cette auto-persuasion, son esprit le menait occasionnellement sur des chemins des plus instables. Son envie de vaincre s'effilochant avec les mois meurtriers, la défaite qui n'était certes pas tolérable lui semblait pourtant diablement tentante parfois. Tout serait terminé, mais pour autant pourrait-il enfin retrouver les prémices de paradis à peine effleuré auprès de Duo ? A l'évidence non. Il n'était pas si dupe et naïf. La capitulation sonnerait certes comme un échec, individuel et collectif, mais surtout conforterait l'indésirable éventualité de ruiner son paisible rêve de vie commune. Inévitablement, pour accéder et goûter à nouveau à cette quiétude chérie, il était impératif qu'il gagne cette foutue guerre. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Son futur en dépendait, comme tout à chacun. Aussi devait-il, coûte que coûte, dénicher un ultime élan de motivation.

- « **Inestimable silence.** » soupira-t-il, heureux que les mortiers et autres missiles aient enfin déclaré une brève trêve durant sa marche l'ayant conduit à destination.

Pour refuge solitaire, Heero avait choisi le toit de la plus haute tour encore debout. Au sein d'un quartier anciennement réputé comme citée financière, l'espace d'un instant il s'élèverait et fuirait l'immonde terrain boueux et sanguinolent qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Erigé à proximité du sommaire et improvisé campement militaire où il était basé, le choix de ce bâtiment lui assurait néanmoins d'être à même de rejoindre facilement ses troupes en cas d'alerte fulgurante. Son envie de tranquillité ne devait nullement lui faire oublier l'essentiel.

- « _Enfin du calme où me reposer._ »

Fourbu, il s'allongea contre le béton froid servant de toiture. Loin d'être incommodé par la fraicheur ambiante de la nuit, les yeux clos, il profita dignement de ce lapse de temps paradisiaque. Comme il le faisait étant enfant sur L1, il s'imagina flotter dans le silence de l'espace. Son corps las et lourd devint miraculeusement plus léger et il lâcha prise peu à peu. Brièvement, il en vint même à somnoler. Du moins jusqu'au grincement intempestif de la porte en fer menant au toit ! Sous l'effet d'une franche bourrasque de vent, ce désagréable crissement le rappela douloureusement à la dure réalité. La Nature elle-même ne semblait pas favorable pour accéder à son besoin de repos !

Eveillé et résigné, il admira les étoiles qui étaient décidément à des années lumière de toute la laideur humaine. Seule la contemplation du ciel constellé parvenait, un tant soit peu, à l'apaiser encore durant les moments critiques. Une autre habitude coutumière de son enfance mouvementée sur L1. Cette quiétude passagère atténua sensiblement son envie, récurrente, de tout envoyer balader. Acte qu'il n'aurait, bien évidemment, pas fait tant que la mission serait en cours. Quoiqu'il fut dit et malgré ses actes de rébellion, le soldat quasi parfait avait repris ses droits. Pas question dès lors de décevoir les peuples et les familles attendant après lui et ses hommes pour recouvrer leur routinière et familière vie d'antan. Passé totalement révolu pour lui.

- « **Ca va Heero ?** » s'informa une voix ouvertement inquiète depuis la cage d'escalier menant au toit.

Aussitôt, il songea que le ciel étoilé n'était pas son unique source de réconfort. Duo Maxwell, le meilleur sniper qu'il ait rencontré et ancien adversaire il y a peu, atténuait considérablement et agréablement ses angoisses. L'avoir auprès de lui était bienfaisant. Il ne se molestait plus d'avoir accepté le fol engagement à ses côtés. A sa manière, Duo était devenu la famille qui le soutenait et le gardait en vie. Duo était le rocher après lequel il se raccrochait fermement pour ne pas se noyer dans cette tempête incessante et macabre.

Heero n'était pas croyant, pourtant chaque jour il rendait grâce à ses supérieurs d'avoir autorisé Duo à devenir Aspirant-volontaire. Certes, au vu de ses aptitudes, ce grade le sous-estimait. Il méritait davantage que le statut d'élève-officier. Il était véritablement compétent pour mener, à lui seul, des opérations considérées comme suicidaires et perdues d'avance. Or son caractère fougueux relativisait nettement une potentielle accession au commandement. Loin d'être d'actualité pour le moment après ses trop nombreuses « pitreries » ! Toutefois, Heero ne se faisait pas de soucis. Un jour ou l'autre, il savait que les compétences seraient reconnues à leur juste valeur. Il ne pouvait en aller autrement, surtout après l'excellence évidente du tueur à gage lors de la préparation militaire accélérée qu'il avait suivi à son arrivée.

- « **Oui. **» sourit-il, d'une grimace qui se voulait rassurante comme pour achever de convaincre son partenaire quant à son bien-être.

« _Je voulais juste oublier. … Me reposer loin de tous. Mes hommes n'ont pas à cerner combien notre devoir me pèse. … Ce mensonge m'étrangle et m'étouffe jour après jour. Saurai-je encore les berner ?_ » songea-t-il mélancoliquement, s'asseyant correctement et invitant son visiteur à le rejoindre.

- « **Tu es un piètre menteur. Je te l'ai déjà dit.** » le sanctionna sans complexe l'américain s'apprêtant à prendre place à sa droite.

- « **Mes failles doivent rester secrètes.** » répondit-il au reproche énoncé, devinant que Duo n'était pas dupe de son état d'âme.

L'ancien « inadapté social » avait un réel don, plus qu'énervant, pour acquérir aisément de nouvelles compétences. Ou alors, Duo était bien plus sensible, réceptif et intuitif qu'Heero l'avait supposé de primes abords ! A bien y réfléchir, le connaissait-il vraiment ? Il était loin d'avoir exploré chaque parcelle et facette de cette personnalité des plus déconcertantes. Défaillance à laquelle il comptait promptement remédier d'ailleurs durant cette guerre !

- « **Si jamais tes faiblesses te jettent à terre, sois certain que je serai là pour t'épauler et te couvrir. … Personne ne découvrira que tu n'es pas parfait.** » lui assura-t-il en retour, une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule pour confirmer ses dires.

A la plus grande joie et satisfaction d'Heero, Duo avait merveilleusement appris à composer avec le travail d'équipe depuis le début du conflit. Ainsi était-il toujours prêt à aider et secourir ses coéquipiers. Et plus étonnant encore, daignait-il écouter et suivre les directives ! Enfin, quand bon lui chantait évidemment. Les miracles ont leurs propres limites insurmontables. Aussi mettait-il un point d'honneur à réaliser certains « exploits » en son nom et en solitaire. Hormis ces légers dérapages, cette tête brûlée avait finalement très bon caractère, pour une tête de mule ! Malgré tout, ces griefs ne portaient nullement ombrage à l'admiration et l'affection qu'Heero lui témoignait. Il ne reniait rien car c'était là l'unique élément tangible de sa vie.

- « **Comment as-tu retrouvé ma trace ?** » s'enquit soudainement le Commandant un peu moins déprimé, titillé à l'idée d'avoir été aussi facilement découvert.

Pourtant, il avait minutieusement pris soin de faire nombres de détours pour semer tout indésirable. Quoiqu'avec le fin limier qu'était l'apprenti soldat, la réponse lui apparut flagrante. Etait-il seulement concevable de berner un maitre en la matière ? A peine quelques mois en arrière, pister un homme était son quotidien. Tandis qu'il songeait à cette évidence, l'idée du toit lui sembla subitement peu recommandable comme cachette, vu leurs antécédents communs. Par deux fois, il y avait risqué sa vie ! C'était vraiment tenté le diable ! Ou plus exactement le Shinigami !

- « **Disons que l'amour a guidé mes pas jusqu'à toi.** » sourit effrontément Duo, sachant pertinemment que sa réplique serait fort bien accueillie et atténuerait la légère indisposition de son ami à être dérangé.

Dans un automatisme récurrent et sans aucune gêne, l'élève officier s'installa confortablement entre les cuisses accueillantes. Calant soigneusement son dos contre les fermes abdominaux, il laissa choir négligemment son opulente chevelure sur le torse offert et faisant agréablement office d'oreiller chaleureux. Pour parfaire sa position privilégiée, il s'empara des bras amicaux dont il s'enveloppa tendrement. Ils l'épousaient si admirablement que c'en était troublant. Enfin, sans plus y réfléchir, il mêla les doigts de son supérieur aux siens. De cette façon si particulière, qu'ils affectionnaient en secret, pour sentir l'autre le plus proche possible. Satisfait, il croisa le regard prussien et bien veillant qui le surplombait.

En ces temps de guerre, la moindre petite attention était appréciée et ils comptaient bien ne pas s'en priver quand l'opportunité leur était accordée ! Qu'importe que cela les ferait paraître efféminés, si d'aventure quelqu'un les découvrait en cet instant et dans pareille position ! Les venimeuses calomnies chantées par certains indélicats, à quelques uns des leurs moins discrets lors de leur « quête de soutien auprès d'autres camarades », ne pourraient assurément pas les atteindre. Ensemble, ils se sentaient terriblement invulnérables et c'était fort appréciable. Incontestablement leur liaison les stimulait favorablement. A tel point que leur union occasionnelle sur le terrain donnait lieu à des étincelles plus que spectaculaires ! En se côtoyant, malgré leurs nombreuses discordes retentissantes, ils s'étaient sacrément poussés à évoluer mutuellement.

- « _Que de chemin parcouru._ » se félicita mentalement Duo, n'en revenant toujours pas d'autoriser un autre homme à partager son existence aussi intimement.

Si avec Heero, il éprouvait moins de réticence à se livrer, envers toute autre personne ça restait quand même bien moins notable. La vie en communauté le confortait dans ses réserves et son besoin de détachement. Car fondamentalement, rien n'avait changé depuis ses passages par l'orphelinat. Certains aimaient toujours autant à rabaisser, humilier et blesser ceux différents. La normalité restait la référence à ne surtout pas contourner pour vivre en paix. Désolant pour lui qui aimait être original jusqu'à l'extrême ! Aussi, en bon esprit de contradiction, prenait-il un malin plaisir à bafouer davantage la bienséance ! Excepté peut-être en présence de son Commandant qu'il ne voulait pas trop indisposé. D'autant que les représailles pouvaient s'avérer des plus redoutables quand Heero était en mode « sanction » !

- « **Alors puis-je espérer un acte de réconfort … plus engagé que celui-ci ?** » s'avança le métis, détaillant le visage troublé de son ami fixé présentement sur les ruines de la ville assiégée.

Le spectacle avait une fois de plus accaparé Duo. Comme s'il fut hypnotisé à son corps défendant, peu à peu son regard avait quitté celui de son amant pour s'ancrer sur la sombre toile rougie. Abject et hideux ouvrage né des incendies causés par les incessants bombardements. L'excitation et la fascination des premiers combats avaient radicalement laissé leur place à un profond désarroi et écœurement. Ses émotions étaient en accord parfait avec celles d'Heero.

En tant qu'ancien tueur à gage, il était certes familier de la mort, or assister au massacre d'un si grand nombre d'innocents, tombant sous les féroces et odieuses offensives, était nouveau. De tels charniers lui semblaient inimaginables à leur époque de haute technologie. Les guerres avaient beau se succéder et employer des armes dites plus « propres et modernes », rien n'enlèverait ni n'atténuerait les dommages causés aux civils, premières victimes de leurs conflits. Indisposé par ce manque de respect envers les sacrifiés, Duo avait, à maintes reprises, offert des sépultures improvisées aux anonymes terrassés. Creusant à mains nues, s'il le fallait, certaines des tombes comme il l'avait fait tant de fois jadis. Indiscutablement, à ses yeux, l'humanité régressait de manière consternante et affligeante. Il était effaré et trouvait inimaginable que certains hommes puissent se repaîtrent d'une telle vision apocalyptique et y trouver leur intérêt.

La ligue d'Oz, vicieusement retorse et malsaine, semblait tout particulièrement se délecter de privilégier les villes ou villages comme terrain de « jeu ». Rendant, par là-même, les représailles bien plus délicates et ravageuses. Après leurs passages, comprenant pour être honnête tout autant ceux de la coalition coloniale qui n'avait souvent d'autre alternative que riposter lourdement contre l'ennemi aux dépends des habitants, chaque site portait inévitablement des traces de violence indélébiles : immeubles éventrés, rues explosées sous les mines ou corps abandonnés à même le sol sans plus de décence.

Les héritiers de Dermail, habiles tacticiens friands d'interventions et autres allocutions télévisuelles, prenaient alors un plaisir non feint à attribuer ces carnages aux « ignobles terroristes étrangers ». Martelant sans relâche ces atrocités, ils justifiaient incontestablement et aisément la cruciale nécessité de les éradiquer définitivement. Mystifiées par ces mensonges, le désamour des populations envers les ressortissants des colonies et ceux qui osaient prendre parti pour eux étaient de plus en plus perceptible. Les engagés idéalistes, déchantant fortement devant pareil retournement, se faisaient alors moins pressant à s'enrôler dans les forces alliées.

- « **Ca va Duo ?** » se renseigna à son tour Heero devant la pâle figure quelque peu ennuyée.

Rompant la contemplation de leur habitat devenu péniblement naturel, Duo leva ses améthystes vers le visage penché affectueusement sur lui. Sans plus rien exprimé de particulier, il observa son vis-à-vis de longues secondes. Puis, se mouvant quelque peu, il attira à lui, d'une main maladroite, la mine emprunte de fatigue. Effleura doucement les cernes qui disputaient leur noirceur aux sombres cheveux d'ébène, camouflage habituellement efficace pour dissimuler les yeux cobalts usés. Sourit gentiment, discrètement. Enfin, sans maniérisme artificiel, il daigna coller ses lèvres fraîches sur celles tout aussi faussement joviales que les siennes. Tel un baume réparateur, il les lécha avec dévotion. Si affectueusement que tous deux omirent, durant une fraction de seconde, la position des plus inconfortables pour cet échange.

Cependant, l'élan et la faim de tendresse s'éveillant plus impérieusement, Duo se retourna vivement. Allongeant et enjambant plus explicitement le corps réactif de sa proie. Il voulait bénéficier plus amplement de sa chaleur et de sa proximité. Encouragé par ces simples gestes, tendrement, Heero verrouilla à son tour son homologue sur le vieux et froid béton armé du site. Le baiser se fit dès lors plus passionné, plus entreprenant au point d'en être plus désespéré que jamais. Chacun d'eux pouvant y deviner le trouble, le chagrin et la frustration de l'autre. Farouchement, tous deux avaient besoin de sentir l'autre vivant pour se savoir eux même existants.

- « **As-tu réellement la force pour un round nocturne ?** » badina lascivement l'élève-officier, devinant aisément l'extrême et étouffée lassitude de son chef d'escadrons.

Demeurant muet, le concerné se contenta, une nouvelle fois, de quérir éperdument la bouche frondeuse. Evidemment, après pareille journée harassante, la vitalité lui manquait pour satisfaire au mieux son amant ; toutefois, il ne se priverait nullement de ce savoureux placebo compensateur. Sa détresse exigeait avidement, le contraignait impérativement à ce partage. C'était un devoir contre lequel il ne pouvait et ne voulait lutter. Le besoin de le sentir près de lui était plus ardant que jamais. Sentiment nettement renforcé, amplifié, par leur récente séparation professionnelle.

Affecté, depuis plusieurs jours, à des missions et champs de bataille différents, Heero rongeait tant bien que mal son frein. A bien y réfléchir, combiné aux horreurs vécues quotidiennement, cet éloignement participait activement à son mal-être émotionnel. Alors hors de question qu'il renonce à ce réconfort ! C'était bien assez regrettable sans en rajouter. Aussi se laissa-t-il aller, devenant terriblement et possessivement plus démonstratif au contact de son amant. Voulant toujours plus et plus intensément. Tellement loin de sa contenance et calme d'antan !

- « **Et si aujourd'hui, je menais les manœuvres ?** » suggéra le téméraire Aspirant, échangeant avec aisance et souplesse leurs positions respectives pour le surplomber sans complexe.

Le sourcil levé conforta l'étincelle de lubricité brillant et dansant dans le regard charmeur, devenu indéniablement plus aguicheur et provocateur. Dangereusement prometteur et sauvage, comme avant l'enclenchement d'une attaque foudroyante par un félin indompté. Indéniablement, Duo avait pris goût au luxurieux corps à corps avec le japonais. Plus encore que durant leur « contrat » souscrit dans le civil. Et désormais, il ne cherchait nullement à le fuir ! Osant même l'initier dès que le désir se manifestait.

- « **Cela me parait une excellente initiative.** » rétorqua Heero comblé, approchant le visage de son tortionnaire d'une pression tendre sur la nuque.

Appâté par l'alléchante proposition, son autre main s'immisça sensuellement sous l'uniforme militaire en quête de cette séduisante peau opaline. Pourtant marquée de multiples cicatrices guerrières, l'épiderme laiteux n'en demeurait pas moins incandescent et envoûtant. Sachant savamment être incendiaire au point de déclencher à coup sûr un feu des plus dévastateurs. Ses sens, douloureusement activés, s'enflammèrent pire encore à chaque contact jusqu'à se brouiller totalement et le laisser haletant. A raison, Heero avait deviné que le toit serait un choix des plus audacieux et périlleux. Assurément, une fois de plus, il courait le risque de se consumer et y laisser sa peau. A son corps défendant, et pour être parfaitement honnête, c'était un pur ravissement que de s'y abandonner cette fois-ci !

- « **Hum hum …** » interféra une voix posée, signalant une présence qui rompit aussitôt et cruellement la magie du moment.

- « **Que veux-tu Quatre ?** » exigea Heero, fort désappointé que son collègue et ami le piste même en ce lieu de retraite. Et principalement en ce déterminant instant !

Indubitablement, le blond semblait avoir le chic pour interrompre prématurément leur affriolante intimité. Et cela commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. L'estime, allouée à son condisciple, serait dangereusement menacée s'il ne cessait rapidement cette déplorable manie ! Ne pouvait-il lui foutre la paix plus de cinq minutes ? N'avait-il pas d'autres compagnons à harceler ?

Néanmoins, pas gêné le moins du monde, Heero persista à conserver sa position privilégiée sous son tireur d'élite. Ne se résignant point à détacher ni les yeux ni les mains du corps stimulant et engageant, il se délecta plus ouvertement du contact de ces jambes toniques contre lui. Ah non ! Pas moyen qu'il renonce à ce « chaste » frôlement ! Ses priorités étaient radicalement différentes désormais. Aucune chance qu'il ne sacrifie tout à la guerre comme par le passé ! Fini d'être le fidèle et parfait esclave militaire ! Obéir oui, se sacrifier non ! La révolution personnelle amorcée anéantissait toute possibilité de retour en arrière.

- « **Dommage !** » souffla suavement Duo à son oreille, après avoir nargué d'un regard goguenard le trouble-fête ambulant.

Pour cette nuit, les hostilités s'arrêteraient ici. Délicatement, voluptueusement, il caressa une ultime fois le torse à demi mis à nu. Acte final qui eut vite fait d'ébranler le tourmenté consentant. Etrangement, sa preuve de lucidité dérangea ouvertement son supérieur.

- « **Ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas ?** » s'enquit immédiatement Heero, étreignant fermement le poignet déjà fuyant de son sexy complice.

Impossible d'oublier l'incertitude et le malaise inhérent à sa mission de totale séduction, puisque malheureusement pour lui elle était toujours d'actualité. En effet, Duo, un brin canaille et démoniaque, prenait plaisir à le malmener et le balader. Certes cette tension rendait leur relation plus intense et attirante, mais également terriblement plus stressante pour lui.

- « **Le contrat a été reconduit tacitement.** » le rassura étonnamment le second signataire, lui accordant un bref baiser aussi léger qu'une brise.

« **Tranquillise-toi. … Nous avons tout notre temps. **» le conforta-t-il ensuite d'un clin d'œil mutin avant de se relever et abandonner là les deux vieux amis.

Sur son passage, contre toute logique hiérarchique, Quatre initia un salut à la stricte façon militaire. N'en attendant pas moins de ce subalterne qui aurait traduit et témoigné un minimum de respect pour son grade et sa personne. Or, désinvolte et espiègle comme de coutume, l'irrévérencieux américain se contenta d'un brillant sourire. Dès plus charmeur cependant ! Les mains bien calées au fond des poches de son uniforme, un tantinet débraillé, il sembla tout juste incliner sa caboche à l'attention de l'importun. Attitude qui eut vite fait d'ulcérer et enflammer l'esprit du richissime héritier. Non pas qu'il était de ces privilégiés estimant que tout leur est du, mais un semblant d'éducation était fondamental à ses yeux. Et il se ferait un plaisir extrême à l'enseigner à cet insolent !

- « **Lâche-le Quatre.** » s'exaspéra Heero, devinant que son collègue, loin d'être l'ange évoqué par tout le monde, allait chercher querelle.

- « **Il me doit un minimum de respect ! Je suis son supérieur !** » ragea le Capitaine, prêt à lui emboiter le pas pour redresser l'affront subi. Dignement, sa fierté ne pouvait souffrir d'une telle insulte blasphématoire impunie !

- « **Et moi le tien !** » évoqua efficacement et fermement le Commandant Yuy dans toute sa flamboyante rigueur.

L'inéluctable vérité étant énoncée, l'éminent Raberba Winner se tut et se retint de tout scandale. Dans le civil, outrepasser cet ordre aurait été toléré et n'aurait eu que peu de conséquence, si ce n'est une légère brouille amicale. Or, dans le contexte actuel professionnel, toute manœuvre contestataire était inimaginable sans frôler l'insubordination et donc la punition exemplaire liée à cette offense. Heero lui avait clairement signifié qu'il conservait les rênes, pas d'échappatoire possible de ce fait. L'ordre était donné, il devait s'y plier et obéir. Quatre, en bon militaire et homme brillamment éduqué, avait bien trop de respect pour le grade et la personne même de son officier supérieur pour contester son autorité et ses décisions.

- « **Lâche-moi aussi.** » profita le dit-chef, mal à l'aise de l'assiduité de son ami, quand il fut assuré que Duo ne pouvait plus les entendre. Il ne voulait pas que son amant se croit responsable de leur mésentente désormais continuelle.

- « **Je veille sur toi ! **» s'indigna vivement le blond, outragé de ne pas être davantage compris par celui qu'il qualifiait de frère depuis des années.

Le dédaigneux reproche était évident, et ça le blessait profondément. Surtout de la part d'Heero qu'il estimait sincèrement. Jamais auparavant il n'avait osé lui adresser une telle parole injurieuse. La demande lui faisait l'effet d'une déshonorante et douloureuse claque en pleine figure. Ne pas se rebeller contre sa hiérarchie pour un manque de politesse envers sa personne, pourtant flagrante, était une chose; mais être catalogué comme irritable emmerdeur, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à agir en ami soucieux, et ne pas y répondre était impensable. Se taire aurait été indigne et dégradant.

- «** As-tu la mémoire courte ? Oublies-tu ses tentatives d'assassinat sur ta personne ? **» pesta-t-il plus acerbe que jamais, sur un ton de reproche qui ne faisait aucun doute.

Quatre, d'une nature calme dont même le système zéro avait du mal à venir à bout, ne se désinhibait jamais totalement ; pourtant là, Heero avait été trop loin en l'insultant de la sorte. La colère couvant en lui, il devait cracher son venin.

- « **Je l'ai absous depuis longtemps.** » se contenta de déclarer le paisible commandant, pensant que son frère d'arme saisirait qu'il n'y avait plus matière à discussion.

- « **Allah ! Il a cherché à te tuer à plusieurs reprises ! Y parvenant presque à chaque fois, et toi tu lui pardonnes sans rancune ? Inadmissible !** » vomit-il, ne comprenant décidément pas l'indolence manifeste dont Heero faisait preuve devant ce vicieux assassin.

- « **Notre relation est différente. **» exposa-t-il toujours aussi tranquillement, néanmoins surpris par le froid mordant lorsqu'il se releva promptement pour faire face à son trop maternel interlocuteur.

- « **Permet-moi d'en douter. **» le houspilla férocement le prétendu diplomate, bien décidé à lui faire recouvrer la raison avant que la lame traitresse ne se plante une fois de trop dans son cœur.

- «** Sain et … pratiquement ordinaire … tel est notre lien à présent.** » expliqua Heero sans se démonter, bien que désormais véritablement importuné par la fraicheur ambiante. Austère température qui avait su si agréablement être estompée par le corps fusionnel de son joyeux impénitent.

- « **Il ne semble pas sincère. … Sa fourberie te mystifie. Réveille-toi !** » cracha-t-il plus véhément, oubliant nettement à qui ses paroles s'adressaient. L'homme devant Heero n'avait décidément plus rien de commun avec l'habituel diplomate !

- « **N'as-tu toujours pas digéré la scène du séminaire ?** » contrecarra le métis, inespérément et affectueusement moqueur pour désamorcer le conflit dont il ne voulait nullement.

- « **J'étais parfaitement qualifié pour le battre !** » s'insurgea fièrement l'arabe au souvenir des plus dérangeants. La manœuvre du commandant n'étant semble-t-il pas des plus pertinente ! Bien au contraire !

« **Pour mémoire, tu es celui qui a eu peur et qui m'a empêché de riposter ! … Tu t'es insinué dans un combat qui n'était pas le tien ! **» rappela-t-il, vexé de n'avoir pu répondre convenablement au défi lancé alors.

- « **Es-tu intimement persuadé d'égaler Duo ? **» s'intéressa le japonais, l'air narquois assurément visible tandis qu'il stoppait excessivement près de son frère d'armes. Renonçant définitivement à avoir un minimum de solitude et de quiétude, il posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule tendue de son acolyte.

- « **Oui !** » affirma la voix recouvrant une intonation plus habituelle mais toujours aussi ferme.

L'apparente sérénité et décontraction, de par le geste apaisant, d'Heero faisait prendre conscience à Quatre que son comportement emporté était quelque peu déplacé. Une brève analyse lui aurait démontré que son ami n'avait réclamé de lui qu'une simple et modeste faveur, qu'il avait interprétée de façon largement problématique et disproportionnée. Certes la méfiance n'était pas exagérée au vu du passé abordé, mais pouvait-il aller à l'encontre du principal intéressé ? Incontestablement, les évènements, notamment une épuisante guerre sans fin, modifiaient considérablement les caractères. Même les plus coriaces se voyaient altérés et il devrait apprendre à y faire face.

- « **La série de colloques t'avait pourtant légèrement … anesthésié.** » ironisa-t-il de plus belle, tapotant les abdominaux encore légèrement dodus.

Quatre Raberba Winner, de part son planning surbooké des mois à l'avance, n'avait eu l'opportunité de lâcher son activité professionnelle à la dernière seconde. A son grand désarroi, son réengagement au front avait donc pris effet pas moins de seize semaines après le début des hostilités. Aussi, les légers petits bourrelets n'avaient pas totalement fondus, quand bien même il ne s'épargnait nullement depuis !

- « **Duo est un remarquable professionnel. Garde cette certitude en tête. **» lui conseilla-t-il, dans le cas où l'idée farfelue de s'attaquer à l'objet de son irritabilité lui serait passée à l'esprit.

- « **Je ne te reconnais plus Heero.** » l'interpella-t-il étrangement peiné, tandis que son collègue le dépassait sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

- « **Mon changement est-il si néfaste ?** » l'interrogea aussitôt l'interpellé, troublé par cette observation dans son avancée vers la lourde porte en fer.

Un second point de vue, sur cette harcelante et taraudante question qui le malmenait régulièrement depuis des semaines, serait bienvenu. L'incertitude était invivable. Le désir de solution quant à cette interrogation n'était nullement accessoire et anodin puisque des vies entraient en jeu. Cela revenait à valider si oui ou non son évolution était la cause première de toutes ces pertes humaines qu'il déplorait et se reprochait tant. Sa perte de perfection induirait-elle éternellement la mort programmée de milliers de personne ?

Une affirmation condamnerait inexorablement sa fraîche humanité, puisqu'elle ne serait nullement profitable à autrui. La machine à tuer devrait-elle étouffer dans l'œuf sa sensibilité et ses aspirations nouvellement acquises ? Devait-il bâillonner ses émotions et agir mécaniquement ? Quatre saurait assurément lui donner une honnête réponse. Par la suite, il pourrait reconsidérer plus sereinement son futur.

- « **Non. … Je m'en réjouis, car tu t'ouvres enfin au monde. **» répliqua l'officier conscient des enjeux, qu'ils soient personnels ou non.

- «** Sois reconnaissant envers Duo. **» marmonna-t-il, le remerciant mentalement de ne pas avoir à renier son nouveau-moi. Mais toujours aussi perdu quant à savoir comment limiter les dégâts de tout ordre.

- «** C'est là mon problème. … Ton changement est intimement lié à lui. … Ses intentions à ton égard, l'idée même qu'il puisse tenter de te liquider encore, glacent mon cœur. **» s'expliqua sans détours le subordonné et ami de longue date.

- « **Ne t'affoles pas Quatre. Je le serre de près désormais. **» émit nonchalant le brun, les prémices d'un sourire se dessinant au doux souvenir de la fougue dont le châtain témoignait en certaines occasions.

« **Sa sincérité et sa dévotion ne sont pas feintes. Il est aussi honnête qu'il peut l'être en ne connaissant rien des sentiments. **» ajouta-t-il, voulant tout autant se persuader de ses dires. Malgré le récent aveu quant à la poursuite de leur relation, son assurance n'en restait pas moins mise à mal par le récurrent jeu du chat et de la souris.

- « **Et toi, que connais-tu des sentiments ?** » le titilla la perspicace et franche voix, ne jouant aucunement des intonations mielleuses dont elle savait si adroitement faire preuve à l'accoutumé pour endormir ses adversaires.

- « **Remarque pertinente !** » le félicita Heero, cernant que son collègue avait certes retrouvé son sang froid, mais n'en demeurait pas moins vindicatif.

« **Mon enfance chaotique m'empêche d'être exempt d'erreurs en la matière. … Néanmoins, nous apprenons à grandir ensemble. A notre rythme. … Alors, malgré toutes nos maladresses, cela ne signifie pas que nous ne sommes pas aptes à nous aimer véritablement.** » se justifia-t-il, défendant loyalement ses positions et son amant terrible.

- « **J'ai peur que tu ne sois le seul à aimer.** » l'avertit amèrement le soupçonneux de service, ayant peine à croire à pareille tirade de la part de son frère de cœur.

- « **A sa manière Duo m'aime. … Je le sais.** » lui certifia-t-il sans équivoque, persuadé par les larges progrès au sein de leur relation. Il se décidait enfin à croire totalement en Duo. Face à Quatre, il fallait bien qu'il soit convaincu !

- « **Tu es aveugle, Heero. **» déplora pour lui-même le Capitaine, ne sachant plus comment lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité. Son inquiétude annihilait toute trace de tolérance envers le sniper. Lui, prêchant le pardon, avait un mal fou à s'accorder avec ses propres paroles.

« **Duo Maxwell n'est qu'un vil assassin dont tu dois te méfier ! Il attend que tu baisses ta garde pour t'éliminer.** » éleva-t-il suffisamment la voix pour être entendu. Cherchant une ultime fois à le raisonner. Raisonnablement, il ne pouvait taire les angoisses qui lui vrillaient le ventre.

- « **Crois-moi, depuis cinq mois j'ai eu pas mal d'occasion de baisser ma garde avec lui. Je suis toujours en vie ! **» lui fit-il remarquer, ne s'avouant nullement vaincu lui aussi face aux arguments avancés, et pour le moins réalistes.

- « **Jusqu'à quand ?** » enchaina malgré lui le blond.

- « **Duo m'a assuré qu'à l'avenir, il n'accepterait aucun contrat me concernant. … Du moins qui attenterait à ma vie.** » ajouta-t-il, l'air un brin rêveur espérant pouvoir le convaincre d'une autre sorte de contrat.

- « **Tu auras beau me sermonner, me réprimander, je garderai activement un œil sur lui.** » l'avertit amicalement l'arabe, bien décidé à braver toute réticence afin de rassembler les preuves dévoilant l'hypocrisie de l'Aspirant officier.

- « **A ta convenance. **» soupira le meneur devant la ténacité de son ami, bien trop las pour guerroyer jusqu'au matin.

- « **Je m'en fais un devoir !** » surenchérit l'instructeur, satisfait que son chef ne cherche pas à le contredire davantage.

- « **Mais, par curiosité … de quel droit le juges-tu aussi sévèrement ? **» l'interrogea Heero, ouvrant la grinçante porte de métal afin de l'abandonner totalement, passablement agacé que son confident ne le soutienne pas plus dans son choix sentimental.

« **Tu nous as rejoint depuis à peine un mois, apprend donc à le connaître avant de le condamner définitivement. … N'es-tu pas censé être diplomate et tolérant ?** » lui rappela-t-il, le saluant convenablement indiquant que la discussion était close.

- « **Au front, la gentillesse n'a plus cours ! La réalité n'en a que faire. Ainsi est la vérité !** » s'égosilla le sous-commandant comme si cela pouvait imparablement justifier son acharnement.

- « **Honorable compagnon, laisse-moi te confier alors une autre vérité contre laquelle tu seras tout aussi impuissant. … Mon alliance avec Duo, au front, m'a permis de le connaître plus intimement et à loisir. … Et, sérieusement, j'en suis plus amoureux que jamais. **» lui avoua-t-il sans gêne, son regard prussien acéré bien ancré dans les aigues-marines abasourdies.

« **Eperdument épris. Aussi, tu perds ton temps à vouloir me raisonner.** » acheva-t-il, se détournant et refermant la lourde porte derrière lui.

- « **En fidèle ami, je ne veux que ton bien, Heero. … Tu auras beau dire, je te protègerai de lui. Même contre ton gré !** » s'engagea le fier héritier arabe, esseulé comme un pauvre hère sur le toit du monde où un vent glacial soufflait dorénavant.

Sa déclaration ne serait pas vaine, ni vide de sens. Quitte à s'acharner fermement, jusqu'à devenir réellement un emmerdeur, il tiendrait Duo éloigné d'Heero, coûte que coûte. Et l'avenir lui donnerait rapidement raison ! Sa veille, plus stricte et libertaire, révèlerait sous peu le visage machiavélique de cette infâme Mort. Il en faisait la promesse solennelle. Résolument déterminé à sauver son frère, Duo serait, à compter de ce jour, son obsession. Il ne lâcherait rien jusqu'à prouver combien il était perfide et peu digne de confiance. A aucun prix, il ne le laisserait attenter à nouveau à la vie de son frère de cœur. C'était bien mal le connaître de croire le contraire !

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Comme je tenais à marquer le coup, j'ai passé outre mon idée de vous présenter la fic intégralement rédigée (ouais je suis parfois girouette ! ^^). Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Au fait pas trop long et indigeste ce chapitre ? Pas trop perdues ?_

_Merci encore d'être passés lire mes histoires durant cette année ! Pour ce premier bilan, ai-je un peu évoluée selon vous ? Avouez quand même que je suis bien moins sadique, non ? C'est dommage, pas vrai ? pfff … ^^_

.

.

**Réponse aux reviews « guest »**** : **

_Rubrique rien que pour toi Aya31 ! Ouais parce que tu le vaux bien ! (quoi ? cette réplique est déjà déposée ? Boh au point où j'en suis, pas grave !) ^^ … Tu es vraiment adorable avec moi et ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci merci merci ! J'espère que « Blue moon symphony » saura toujours te fasciner par la suite ! ^^_


End file.
